Technical Field
The present application relates to a chair with a bi-directional controllable air rod valve.
Related Art
A chair is one of the favorite seats of people and is widely used at home, in offices, and in business halls.
Among the chairs in the prior art, there is a chair including a chair leg, a seat cushion, and a compression air rod that connects the chair leg and the seat cushion, where an upper right portion of the compression air rod is provided with a valve control member that extends outward. Disadvantages are that: because the valve control member is disposed on the upper right portion of the compression air rod, an operation can only be performed with the right hand and cannot be easily performed with the left hand, and an operation manner is limited; and in addition, the valve control member is exposed and would easily hit a human body during a moving process, resulting in existence of a potential safety risk.